Cartoon All-Stars Battle for Volcano Island/Transcript
This is a transcript for Cartoon All-Stars Battle for Volcano Island. (The story begins on Volcano Island) (The three crabs are chanting near a rock with a circle of stone heads floating around it) The Wise Old Crab: We can wait no longer. Only "the Nine" can save us from the forces of the Mawgu. Mawgu: Fools! You cannot stop me! This world is mine! The Wise Old Crab: Not yet, it isn't. (The blast scatters the stone heads) Crab 1: He's broken the Circle! The heroes will be lost forever. The Wise Old Crab: Not lost, just scattered. And not all of them: look! (They looked up at the sky and they found Twilight Sparkle and Bumblebee falling from the sky) Twilight Sparkle: Hey, this doesn't look like Equestria. Bumblebee: Twilight? Where are we? The Wise Old Crab: Far from home, Autobot. (Twilight Sparkle and Bumblebee jumped when they saw the crabs) The Wise Old Crab: I have summoned you here for a purpose. Crabs 1 and 2: Hoo! The Wise Old Crab: Our ancient enemy, the Mawgu, has escaped from his prison, and seeks vengeance. Crabs 1 and 2: Haah! The Wise Old Crab: He has created a terrible ooze that corrupts everything it touches. But the legends of our people say that you, the Chosen Ones, can save us! Twilight Sparkle: But how are we going to save you guys? The Wise Old Crab: Well, you must get the rest of your friends. And, together you will save the world. Crabs 1 and 2: Hoo, haah! The Wise Old Crab: Please, stop that. (Record scratches) The Wise Old Crab: Now follow me, and I will take you to a safe place where you can camp. (So, Twilight Sparkle and Bumblebee followed the Wise Old Crab to a safe place to camp) The Wise Old Crab: Now, you must search for your friends. (With that said, Twilight Sparkle and Bumblebee head off to find their friends) Twilight Sparkle: Girls! Pinkie Pie: Hi, Twilight. Applejack: Howdy, Twi. Twilight Sparkle: What are you doing here? Rainbow Dash: We were doing our usual everyday chores when, boom, here we are. Fluttershy: So, what's new here? Twilight Sparkle: We're gonna save the world because we're the Chosen Ones. Rarity: Why, I believe that actually sounds like a plan. Rainbow Dash: That is awesome! Applejack: I'm in. Fluttershy: OK. Pinkie Pie: Me too. Twilight Sparkle: Then let's do it. (Meanwhile back with Bumblebee) Bumblebee: Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock and Fixit! Sideswipe: Hey-hey-hey, Bee! Strongarm: Sir. Grimlock: Where've you been? Bumblebee: I've been with Twilight. Fixit: Who's Twilight? Bumblebee: She's an alicorn Princess of Friendship in Equestria. Grimlock: Oh. Strongarm: Was she the one that rescued us from Steeljaw? Bumblebee: Indeed. And we are going to save the world from the Mawgu. Sideswipe: I'll help you out. Strongarm: Me too. Grimlock: I'm in. Fixit: And I as well. (So, Twilight Sparkle and her friends and Team Bee made it back to the Wise Old Crab) The Wise Old Crab: Good. Twilight Sparkle: So, now what? The Wise Old Crab: The sand is covered by the mutated crabs and the prophecies says they found the Hope Unicorn and the transforming bug and they are in need of your help. Bumblebee: Okay. We'll get to it right away. (With that said, they head off to find them) Twilight Sparkle: Look! Applejack: It's Starlight Glimmer. Fluttershy: And she's in trouble because of those mutated crabs and they are attacking her with brut force. Pinkie Pie: We've got to do something. Twilight Sparkle: Right. Girls, attack! (The Mane 6 attack the mutated crabs) (Starlight Glimmer thanked her friends) Starlight Glimmer: Thanks, girls, I could never have escaped those crabs without your help. Applejack: No problem, Star. Pinkie Pie: What were you doing here? Starlight Glimmer: I was doing some studying when, boom, I'm on this island where I was being attacked by mutant crabs. Twilight Sparkle: Then, we find the transforming bug who I think is then he might have been Thorax. Thorax: You called? Fluttershy: Thorax! Thorax: That's me. Twilight Sparkle: I guess you must've been here to save the world from the Mawgu. Thorax: Well, actually, I was ruling the subjects, but then I got here. Rainbow Dash: Well, come on. Let's get back to the others. (With that said, the team returned to the Wise Old Crab) The Wise Old Crab: So, you have the two chosen ones that's good. But I believe the prophecy says that the Samurai Bot with the Ninja Bots, the Speed Bot and the Super Powered Teens will appear in the shelter of the Mutated crabs. Twilight Sparkle: Then, I guess we better find them. Grimlock: Yeah! (Makuta looks at Drift, who he had captured earlier) Makuta: Well, Drift, it seems our little race has reached the finish line. (Ths heroes overhear this as Makuta turns to his minions) Makuta: My minions. Today, I will take my rightful place among the gods. It is a victory for all that is dark and unforgiving. Our ancient code demands we never reveal the prophecy recorded in the Temple of Light. Ekimu will honor that vow... even if that means the Chosen Ones will never know their true power, and darkness will rule forever. (Twilight looks on) Twilight Sparkle: True power? Hmm. I'd like to see that. (Then, Makuta walks up to the door to find Twilight Sparkle and her friends) Makuta: Ah, the Chosen Ones. (He stands in front of them) Makuta: We have been waiting for you. (Makuta looks at Starlight Glimmer) Makuta: And Starlight Glimmer. I was expecting someone with your magical talent to be a little... Starlight Glimmer: Stronger? Makuta: Yes. Stronger. Twilight Sparkle: We have a bad guy here, Starlight. Try not to upset him. (Makuta looks at the Mane 7) Makuta: Your Elements of Harmony will make a fine addition to my collection. (Makuta ordered his army to attack) (Once the battle is over, the team go and get the others) Drift: Thank you, Bumblebee and Twilight. Bumblebee: No problem, Drift. Twilight Sparkle: It was nothing. Bumblebee (DCSHG): So, these must be the new friends of yours, right Supergirl? Supergirl: That's right, Bumblebee. (Then, they head back to the Wise Old Crab) The Wise Old Crab: Excellent. You have found them all and brought them in to save the island from the evil forces of the Mawgu. Twilight Sparkle: That's right, Wise Old Crab. And we'll be ready for him when he makes his move. (Then, they are getting ready for the next mission) (Twilight Sparkle cheeks up on Harley Quinn) (Twilight Sparkle sees the Mask communicator) Twilight Sparkle: It's the Mask communicator. Maybe if we can contact the Mask, he can help us. Harley Quinn: That's exactly what I was thinking. Drift: I don't think there are any satellites on this island. Batgirl: Maybe, we can make one. Blurr: If we can only find the parts. Poison Ivy: You're tell us. Applejack: Let's go. (They head off to do so) (Once they've done that, they get the communicator working) The Mask: You're where? Twilight Sparkle: On an island which is about to be taken over. The Mask: Okay. Huddle closs everyone. I think I might be able to help. (Meanwhile, Makuta speaks alone to the Mawgu) Makuta: The island shudders, my master. The Chosen Ones have begun their mission to save the universe. (groans) Again, the prophecies of the crabs oppose our will. The prophecy must not be fulfilled. (To Rahkshi) Must I release those who should never see the light of day? (Makuta thinks) Makuta: I must preserve their powers. (Creating the Rahkshi) Makuta: (to Lerahk, Guurahk, and Panrahk) Their Unity can be poisoned. Their Duty will be broken. Their Destiny I must shatter. (to Kurahk, Vorahk, and Turahk) Anger amongst them will threaten their precious Unity. Hunger will consume their Duty. And fear will keep them from their Destiny. Go my sons, use the shadows and help the Mawgu rule the island and destroy the universes. (They leave) (The Mask explains the plan) The Mask: So, I have this invention that can stop the Mawgu from destroying our worlds. I'm sending Fixit the plans for the Rip Zipper. Fixit: Got it. The Mask: It can lock up the Mawgu and save our worlds. But, in order to make it, you'll have to find the parts for the Rip Zipper. Any questions? Good, now go find those parts we need. The Wise Old Crab: You heard him. Let's get to it. Applejack: Yee-haw! (Lerahk, Guurahk, Panrahk, Kurahk, Vorahk, and Turahk then come up to the surface) Rarity: Oh my. (The Rahkshi shriek) (The Rahkshi then see Twilight Sparkle and her friends) (Lerahk, Guurahk, Panrahk, Kurahk, Vorahk, and Turahk are battling the Toa Metru) (When the battle is over, the Toa Metru thanks Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimefan Category:Trevor7626